


Shower Fresh

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, spoilers for episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: (Spoilers for ending of episode 2) Sam just wants to be clean and fresh for more than an hour, for ONCE in his life. But that seems to be too much to ask for.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	Shower Fresh

  



End file.
